Kazekage's Angel
by Kokoro no Takara
Summary: The Suna council has decided that Gaara has to marry. Naruto, sitting in the meeting, suggests Hinata who wants away from Hiashi. The council is pleased since it would bring the Byakugan to Suna thus solidifying the alliance between Leaf and Sand. What is in store for Gaara, Kazekage of Suna and ex-heiress Hinata Hyūga? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I am redoing this story, starting pretty much from scratch save the first two chapters... I am even revising the first two chapters, things from the original ones may end up into the fourth or fifth chapter. I didn't like how fast it went so I took ideas from a few other stories I had deleted that weren't going anywhere and combined them... Arigato!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters.**

**Also in this story (and any other non-AU Naruto story I do), Neji died but was brought back by Ebizō, Chiyo's younger brother in the same manner Gaara was. Ebizō is NOT an OC, he debuts in Episode 9 of Naruto Shippuden. Just if you were wondering.**

Four shinobi traveled across the vast desert in the Land of Wind. They were heading towards Suna. This would be their last time with each other for a while. Shino, Kiba, Neji, and Hinata didn't like it but they knew it had to happen. They would stay for a month after they safely delivered who they needed to in Suna. Only thing was Hinata was that person. Neji hadn't liked that he had to walk his cousin down the isle of a wedding that was arranged. But Hinata on the other hand had been quite... Would relieved be the right word for this? Nonetheless she was fine that this was happening. They knew it was because she was no longer under her father's rule. They would reach Suna by noon and two of the three male shinobi were dreading every second of it for Neji would be staying with her.

Gaara crouched on the Kazekage Tower roof his pale jade eyes scanning the horizon for his fiance and her escorts. Hiashi Hyūga been told by Naruto who was now the Hokage that an arranged marriage between a high rank family and the Kazekage would benefit the two villages. It was because of Naruto that he had accepted this request. She wanted out of her father's house and the council had decided he needed a bride. While he had not wanted a bride, Naruto had been present when his council decided upon this and had offered to have one of his "high ranking" family's one unattached heiress to the young Kazekage. After the meeting Naruto told him it was a favor he needed to help that friend out of misery. Her father had never thought well of his eldest and was constantly verbally abusing her. Somehow this fact did not settle well with him. He remembered the girl at the first chūnin exams, when her older cousin tried to kill her. Scanning the horizon again he saw them approaching Suna. He had ordered that only she would be allowed in his office. He wanted to talk to her alone.

The Konoha shinobi were escorted immediately to the Kazekage's Tower. Being the only one allowed in Hinata nervously walked in to find an empty office. Looking around at the bookcases she ran her hand along the titles till she saw an interesting title, "Suna History" it read. Taking the book from the shelf she sat down in the office chair to read it. "Join me" a voice came from the windows startling her, not asking but stating. Hinata looked to find the redheaded Kage hanging down into the window.

"Oh okay." Hinata almost stammered as she slipped the book into her pocket and jumped out the window and up to the roof where he was. Her stammering had dissipated through the years, she was no longer as shy as she had been. Her words were spoken more bold and sure, her actions had become a little bolder but they were still subtle and quiet.

The sun was setting and the feel was romantic, though there were none of those feelings between the two sitting and viewing it. Gaara was sure he would come to care for her, even if he did not fall in love with her. He needed to strike up conversation, he tried to remember what that odd Sai fellow would have said he needed to do from that book he got his social advice from. Book. The girl next to him had taken a book from his shelf.

"What book do you have?" Gaara asked her.

"Suna History, if I am to live here I should know its history." Hinata replied.

Gaara nodded but did not outwardly show he was pleased, but inside was quite content that she was a clever girl.

"Should we join the others for the midday meal?" Hinata asked in a quiet voice.

Gaara said nothing but nodded as he extended his hand toward the kunoichi to help her but she had already stood up and was heading back to the window. Gaara followed her and they entered the window and left the office to join the others for dinner.

During lunch Gaara studied his bride to be. His soft jade eyes found the woman pleasing, there was a gentleness about her, yet strength and determination as well. The woman before him was anything but weak. Baki, the siblings' former sensei was bombarding her with questions. She held her ground to Baki. Yes she was shy and timid but she didn't give up.

His sister who had sat next to Hinata was already getting attached to her, as she had started shooting Baki down with her glare. Temari had already volunteered to help her go shopping for clothes suitable for the desert.

Kankurō sat next to Gaara and was eying the Hyūga Heiress with a raised brow. _"Probably trying to figure out why I agreed to such a thing. I will ask him about his thoughts later." _

Gaara looked at the three who had brought her. He studied the man next to her. It was her cousin Neji Hyūga as he remembered the long haired jounin from those first chūnin exams. Gaara did not understand why the man was looking at him with a death glare. Gaara had seen Neji at the chūnin exams the first time he had entered Konoha and he had tried to kill her in a preliminary round. But the man was now sitting next to his cousin in a protective manner. He would talk to this man as well. How he had gone from wanting to kill his cousin to being what looked like a protective brother figure was beyond Gaara. Gaara was intrigued.

Looking at the other two who sat across from Hinata. He knew their names, they were her old teammates. Shino Aburame had a blank face and Kiba Inuzuka had a permanent scowl on his face. Kiba's huge white dog Akamaru sat whining behind Hinata. Gaara was sure they were not happy that their teammate had to go through with this marriage.

Gaara had reports that Hinata was one of the few who brought emotions to play on the Aburame's face. He had also had reports that the Inuzuka's dog had been Hinata's sleeping companion on cold missions and seeing as how the dog and man were hardly apart, Gaara assumed that the four were quite close at nights. He knew that Hinata and her teammates were not sexually intimate, for both the Aburame and the Inuzuka had been reported to him as older brother figures to the Hyūga heiress.

The four humans and nin dog were known to be best friends. Gaara still couldn't understand what changed in Neji to make him turn around and protect the one he had tried to kill.

After dinner everyone resigned to their rooms. Gaara went to his office, and sent for Neji to see him. The Hyūga stepped in and was glaring daggers at the Kazekage. "I sent for you to ask you questions about you and your cousin. How is it you have gone from wanting to kill her to being her best friend?" Gaara asked not even turning to Neji as he continued on the documents he was working on.

Neji was taken back. He had not expected a question like this. "It was a family misunderstanding and I now am making what was wrong right. I was told by Naruto that you and he agreed on me staying. It is my duty to protect her." Neji replied coldly.

"Indeed, you are both to become Suna ninjas. Naruto has signed you both off from the Konoha rosters." Gaara stated not mentioning that he had already signed them onto the Suna rosters. He would leave that to Baki to address.

"Is that all?" Neji sneered at Gaara.

"Yes other than you need to change your attitude towards me. I have done nothing wrong. Naruto suggested her for this, to be able to leave her father's house. I am sure you know why she wanted to leave." Gaara replied. Neji nodded and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters.**

After Neji had left Gaara had decided to start again on his paperwork. Looking at a merchant's request, he started thinking not of the request but of his life. His people respected him and had worried about him dying. Matsuri and her friends had been his first fan girls but now Matsuri looked at him as a brother. But he had attacked his fiance's village and tried to kill them. The past could cause problems in their marriage. He wouldn't expect Hinata to come near him after they consummated the marriage. Hinata was interesting, her father had written she was weak and timid yet she showed so much courage and bravery to accept this marriage. He had heard she was shy and stammered really bad but she had not stammered once and she seemed to just be quiet.

Gaara was so into his thoughts he didn't hear the office door open. Hinata entered and saw the red headed Kazekage sitting and staring intently at a piece of paper. She sat down in a chair in the shadows of the room and studied the man she was to marry. Gaara was still in deep thought, and the current thought wasn't a happy one to him. He could see Hinata looking at him in fear. For some reason he didn't want her to. His face was flickering of emotions he always kept a tight lid on. To Hinata it looked like he was having an inner battle. He was such a handsome man, and Hinata found his facial features flickering funny and giggled. The giggle brought Gaara back to the room. His arm reached out to the gourd beside his desk before he recognized the chakra pattern.

"Hinata? How did you get past my guards?" Gaara asked in a calm voice hiding his disbelief.

"Well the guards let me in." Hinata said stepping into the light. Gaara continued to stare at her in disbelief. She had come seeking him.

"I just wanted to talk to you and get to know you. Naruto says you are a great guy. I want to get to know you on my own." Hinata sat in a chair next to Gaara's desk. "People are always caught up on the past and become blinded to the person who grew to be what they are, still seeing the one they used to be." Hinata finished.

"You are talking about your father's perspective on you. And you are right, he is blind." Gaara responded.

"I guess he wrote to apologize for how weak I am right?" Hinata asked, sadness leaking out despite her trying to mask it.

Gaara saw her sadness and anger filled his heart. Within the time they had met he knew he was wrapped around her finger. And he didnt care, Hinata was his. His to protect, to care for and to value. He felt enraged at his future father in law for not showing his own daughter that he loved her, "Yes. But he is wrong." Gaara said as he sat back into his seat and they continued to talk.

As they talked Gaara he thought over the letter he had received from her father, though it was quite something. Naruto had told him that her father harped on her constantly for how weak he thought she was. The letter though had told him that he loved his eldest beyond everything. He was harsh on her to make her try harder and reach her potential. Gaara could somewhat understand the man but he knew that when he and Hinata had children he would show them he cared.

They talked into the night until Gaara accidentally brushed her hand reaching for the pitcher of water. He drew his hand back afraid of what her reaction would be to his touch.

Hinata grabbed his hand and squeezed it to give him assurance.

Gaara looked into Hinata's eyes. "You are not afraid of my touch?" he asked puzzled.

"No. Why should I be?" Hinata's reply came in a quiet but stern voice.

"Because I am a monster." he replied with disdain in his voice.

"You are NOT a monster!" Hinata stood abruptly as she began scolding him like a child. "I think you are an attractive, strong shinobi, the best Kazekage known to history and a great leader." Hinata blushed as she sat back down.

"Attractive? Me?" Gaara asked shocked.

"Yes." Hinata replied as she got up and settled herself on his lap and nestled into his chest. His body stiffened not use to human touch outside of his siblings"If it will prove it to you, I wish to sleep in your arms tonight." she told him snuggling deeper into him as sleepiness settled in.

"Um... We need to go to my bed... "Gaara said his shock worn out and he accepted the new feeling with ease. He scooped her into a bridal position and stood up.

"OK. You will need to be comfortable too." Hinata sighed half asleep and snuggled her head into his neck wrapping her arms around his neck.

Gaara walked out the door, glaring at the guards standing outside the door. "You two are dismissed for the night, let Baki know I am going to my room with Lady Hinata." he ordered and continued walking. Upon entering his room he laid Hinata on his bed and changed into his sleeping pants. Getting to the bed he lifted Hinata and pulled back the covers. He slipped into bed in a laid back sitting position with Hinata on his lap and Hinata shifted so her head lay right below his neck.

"Sleep tight." Hinata told him sleepily.

"I don't sleep. But you can sleep." Gaara whispered to her.

"Alright. Night." Hinata said her grip on him getting firmer as she snuggled into him as close as she could get and drifted off.

Gaara decided he quite liked her touch. Her body felt warm against his and he looked down at her face. "An angel." he whispered to himself. Naruto had sent him an angel. He would have to do what he could to make her happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters.**

The next morning Baki arrived to the Kage tower to start his day. The first thing he had to do everyday was get the reports of the previous day. In the kitchen he was overlooking them as he ate his breakfast. As he picked up his coffee cup to get the drowsiness out of his system, he switched to the next report. His eyes bugged and his sleepiness was gone from his body as it reported that Gaara had taken a sleeping Hinata to his bedroom the night before. He moaned as he dreaded telling the three males that had accompanied her. He headed to his office to continue his work, he would address this at noon.

In Gaara's room the duo had awakened at dawn. Gaara had been awake longer than Hinata. Hinata looked at him, her face shined as she smiled at him. Gaara about melted.

"The Aburame and the Inuzuka will be leaving at the end of the month, after our wedding. I signed you and your cousin on the Suna rosters." Gaara informed her.

Her face fell as she remembered that her best friends were leaving. "Oh, I almost forgot. I will miss them. Too bad they couldn't move to Suna as well. Oh well. We knew it when we came." Hinata smiled at him once again but he knew the difference now. Her smile wasn't reaching her eyes.

He couldn't accept that. He was the Kazekage right, he should ask Naruto for the two in question to become Suna shinobi, if it would bring that happiness back. He bid her the day as he went to his office to send a missive bird to Naruto. His answer came at eleven. There was a proposition that he would have to discuss with the council. After the meeting he sent a message to Baki with the conclusion.

A servant arrived with the message as Baki was finishing his lunch. His only visible eyebrow arched as he read it. What was up with this? He sighed as he sent a servant to fetch the Inuzuka, the Aburame and the Hyūga. The three males bowed their head to him as they entered and he motioned to them sit. He decided to attend to the matter of instating the Hyūga as a Suna shinobi first. He cleared his throat and looked at the man.

"Neji Hyūga, the Hokage has signed you off as a Konoha shinobi, and Gaara has signed you on as a Suna shinobi. You earned your merit as a joūnin at age 16 so we would like you to consider joining the Suna Anbu." he addressed the dark haired male.

"I cannot accept that, my duty is to Hinata. I was sure that it was evident that I am only here for her." Neji replied with distaste at the offer.

"Yes I am aware of this, but as a Suna Anbu your assignment would be as her bodyguard." Baki countered.

"Then I have no choice but to accept." Neji replied.

"Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, you two have been signed off the Konoha rosters as well and signed onto the Suna rosters." he informed the other two.

"Huh!? Has Naruto gone nuts?" the Inuzuka male exclaimed. The ever silent Aburame male just sat waiting for the explanation.

"Apparently establishing a Suna branch of each of your three clans is a pleasing thought to both councils. The clans have agreed since it will solidify the alliance, making it unbreakable. They will be sending a few more members of each clan. You three will be the clan leaders for the Suna branches.

It would seem that Gaara has become quite taken with Hinata. Gaara sent a missive to Naruto asking for you to be given to Suna. This is how this came about." He declared.

The three males in from of him gave each other a look and then their attention came back to him.

Baki continued, "Tsume Inuzuka had no problems releasing you Kiba seeing that your sister is the heir. Her message to you was to produce at least one pup?" the last of that was said in a question.

"She means a child. She has a habit of calling human children pups." Kiba said his face flushed crimson as he slouched down in his chair.

"As for Shibi Aburame, he was fine with giving us you Shino since you had already given your younger sister your Konoha birth right." he addressed the male Aburame who nodded.

"Neji, Hiashi Hyūga had already given permission for you to stay and we were all aware of that when you arrived. He sent a letter for you to read. For your eyes alone it would seem." he said as he handed Neji said letter.

"Now Suna gains three clans so it was decided that we in return would send Kankurō to Konoha. Establish the puppeteer bloodline in Konoha. His request to marry the weapons mistress Tenten was accepted. The three Sand Siblings have taken on the name of Sabaku. Thus the birth of the Konoha branch of the Sabaku clan. And before you ask where your clans will reside, you each will be given choice of plot of lands and anything you need for the clan establishments will be payed for by the Konoha and Suna treasuries. For now you three will reside in the Kage tower, and your clansmen will be set up in an inn reserved for them alone until the constructions are done. The clansmen should be arriving in three days. There will be ten families from each clan coming. That is all for now. Any questions?" Baki informed them. He was already worn out.

"I do." Neji replied, a glint in his pale eyes.

Sighing Baki grunted for the Hyūga to continue.

"When were you going to inform me that my cousin spent the night with the Kazekage?" Neji said blandly.

"I was not sure whether to inform you or not. They seemed quite cozy according to the maid that woke the Kazekage from his sleep. Gaara doesn't sleep with others in the room. Your cousin works magic." Baki said, his one eye drifting out the window to the top of the Kage tower where he knew Gaara to be.

"I am quite aware – Hell ya she does – Indeed " three voices came at once. The three males looked at each other and Kiba broke out in a laugh. Baki's eye came back to the three males in his office. He raised his eyebrow as Kiba reached out on each side of him, grabbing a cheek of each of the other two males.

"She made these two stop being such stuck up prigs!" he declared and tweaked their cheeks. Both males swatted his hand away from their abused cheeks with a grumble coming from the Hyūga and a growl from the Aburame. The Inuzuka seemed undeterred.

"We shall see what other magic she works on our dear Kage then huh?" Baki sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters.**

Neji headed back to the room he had been given. The letter from Hiashi in his pocket. He spied Hinata by his door as he rounded the corner.

"Hina-chan is everything alright?" Neji asked worried as he approached his room and opened the door. He pulled his cousin inside. Hinata sat down on the bed and waited for him to take a seat as well.

"I am a little sad. That is all." Hinata answered his question.

"Oh is this about Kiba and Shino?" he asked as he broke the Hyūga seal on the letter.

"Yea." she replied quietly.

Neji looked up as he infolded the parchment. "Oh well then cheer up. Seems Kiba and Shino have been given to Suna to start a Suna branch of each of their clans. I as well." he informed her. As her face brightened he gave her a smile and looked down to read the letter. After the first few lines he stopped and looked up at Hinata.

"Hinata, this letter. Its from Hiashi." he began, Hinata stiffened. "I was told it was for my eyes only but I believe it was intended for you and I both. Shall I?" at Hinata's nod he cleared his throat and began to read the letter aloud.

"My nephew, I am sure you know by now that the cursed seal is no more. Yours was removed with your death. Upon your resurrection you were given a different seal, one that would lock the secrets of the Byakugan at death. All Hyūga, main branch included now have that. Before leaving Konoha, Hinata was given it as well. It has no physical mark and with the establishment of a branch in Suna with you as clan leader, you should be given all the information needed for all the changes in the Hyūga clan. There will be a box of all the needed documents of the Hyūga clan for this change to succeed for generations to come arriving with the clansmen I am sending. Hinata is my pride and joy, and while you are a clan leader, know that Hinata is still your top priority. I was hoping for most of her life that she would be able to change the Hyūga clan. She alone had the ability to create this change. She alone is the reason for this unbreakable alliance between Leaf and Sand. Sending her to marry the Kazekage, her charms, the way she is, could melt even the coldest heart. I regret being harsh to her, she reminded me so much of Kioshi. But I couldn't coddle her either. She will be happy now, I am sure of it. When she weds the marriage seal will need to be placed, so that any children she might have, the Byakugan will have the same percentage of being passed on as the puppeteer, sand and wind bloodlines running through Gaara. That way it is in equal standing to the other three and will not overpower them. Please watch my baby girl. Protect her and her family. I wish you both well my nephew." Neji sighed as he folded the letter and looked up at his cousin to gauge her reaction.

"Father did what he needed to. The Hyūga clan has changed, and I am the one who set it into motion. Father pushed me because he believed in me." Hinata said her chin jutted out with determination.

Neji smiled at his dearest cousin. Getting up he then decided that in generations to come every member of the Sabaku would have a Hyūga to watch over them. His duty was Hinata and he was happy when she was happy.

Hinata swung her head around and perked up as she shot a look at Neji. "Neji, will you do something for me?"

Neji felt weary all of sudden. He knew he wasn't going to like this but he also knew he couldn't turn down Hinata. He could never say no to her anymore. "Sure what is it?"

"Will you go shopping with me?" the moment those words left Hinata's mouth Neji was sure he was going to die.

"Of course I will. First let me go get someone who knows Suna better. Like uh." Neji's mind stalled as he tried to remember a person who he could get to go with him to endure this torture women called shopping. The Kazekage would probably want someone he trusted to accompany him... Kankurō! "Someone like Kankurō. Your future brother in law." the guy was a stupid Suna blockhead and Neji didn't particularly like the puppeteer shinobi but having him around while Hinata shopped may prove to be interesting.

"Alright that sounds nice! Go get him and meet me out front?" Hinata asked, ever so sweetly.

Neji nodded as he got up and exited the room, he was putty in her hands and her knew it. It was no wonder how the Aburame and the Inuzuka males had fallen under her spell. Gaara stood no chance. That was for sure.

He activated his Byakugan and searched the Kage tower for the stupid puppeteer bloke, finding him in the dining room eating an apple. Neji grimaced as he headed on to the dining room. When he got to the door of the dining room he waited in the corner for the puppeteer to walk out.

"I am in need of your assistance." Neji said coolly, startling the currently absent minded shinobi back into reality. Kankurō dropped into a battle stance before he realized who it was.

"Hyūga? What do you need?" Kangaroo straightened up a sneer settling across his face.

"As I said I am in need of your assistance." Neji replied calmly.

"Why would I assist you?" Kankurō snidely remarked.

"Because as the Kazekage's brother, he would entrust with you his fiance as she decided to venture out into Suna to shop amongst the local vendors. I am not acquainted with Suna as you are." Neji replied in a no nonsense tone.


End file.
